


You owe me a kiss

by StariNights



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Getting Together, Highschool AU, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, SO GAY, These two are so dumb, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: //"Oh really? And what would that be?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on his heels.Jack hummed, pretending to think as if he hadn't had this planned since the moment he (rather valiantly, might he add) offered to do a recon mission for Davey's book."I think it's only fair we stick with the Disney cliche and you can just owe me a kiss," he said finally, leaning a bit closer and grinning in what was supposed to be a charming way.//(Aka in which they're both pining and dammit you fucking nerds just kiSS ALREADY-)





	You owe me a kiss

"Jack, oh my God," Davey put his face in his hands as his best friend/dumbass crush stood on the desk, trying to reach the book stuck on top of the cabinet

Someone had thrown it up there to mess with Davey before class had started and he didn't have the motivation or courage to stop them. It made Jack's blood boil but Davey wouldn't tell him who did it. He assumed it was one of the Delancy brothers and he already had a prank planned to get them back. It went without saying that Race was onboard with any prank/and or general shenanigans they could ever get themselves into so he had at least one person for backup. If he had Race he'd have Spot, and no one in their right minds messes with mister Spot Conlon.

Class was now over but they were waiting on their friends to arrive so they could walk on to the GSA meeting together. So it was currently just to two of them. Which was. Fine... Davey guesses. Just absolutely lovely.

Oh, who was he kidding? It was getting harder and harder for Davey to ignore his not-so-platonic feelings for his friend. It was even harder when Jack happened to be a disaster bisexual that flirted with everything vaguely human-shaped. (None of his friends will let him forget the time he drunk-flirted with an actual statue last Halloween)

"Hey, I'm tryin' ta save your book! A little gratitude would be nice!" he exclaimed, not looking back at him.

"Jack, I'm like a foot taller than you, why not just let me get it?" he deadpanned, knowing for a fact that it was more like three to four inches.

"Yeah I think you're getting mixed up with that four-foot-tall wanna be8 biker boy," he grinned, finally looking back at Davey so he could wink, then went back to his futile book rescue mission.

Davey snorted, fighting down the blush that crept up his neck. "Oh yeah, I'll tell him you said that"

"Please don't, he's just the right height to knee me in the balls, as he likes to remind me" he shuddered "daily."

Davey grinned triumphantly "don't mess with me Kelly, I could willingly bring your demise"

"Oh you wouldn't, ya love me too much!" Davey hummed, pretending to think about it.

"That's debatable" 

Jack gasped dramatically, throwing a balled up piece of paper sitting on the shelf right by his face at the taller boy, "how dare you! I'm savin' your book here!"

Davey ducked to dodge the projectile paper and just laughed. Jack made a sound of triumph as he finally got his finger hooked on the edge of the book and pulled it down. Just as he was about to jump off the chair is slipped out from under him and he almost fell off.

Davey was out of his seat in an instant, wrapping his lanky arms around Jack's waist and making sure he didn't land square on his face. (His stupid pretty little face)

"Jesus Jack! Are ya okay? Oh my god, ya almost got hurt, good lord Jackie ya coulda broken somethin'-" he started rambling, pulling Jack out of the weird half-dip pose they were in but not moving his hands. His accent was coming out and Jack had to stifle a laugh. He always forgets Davey is from North Carolina and hearing him sound like a true Southerner was absolutely hilarious and adorable at the same time.

"I got your book" Jack cut him off, holding the book in between them.

Davey just stared at it and blinked before he snorted and pulled his hands back, bringing one up to cover his mouth as he laughed. "You are so dumb" he managed in between breaths.

He reached out to grab his book but Jack pulled it just out of reach, placing a hand on Davey's chest to stop him from just reaching around Jack with all his Lank.

"Uh huh, nope. I saved you, the damsel in distress, now you owe me something" Davey rolled his eyes and reached for his book again.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on his heels.

Jack hummed, pretending to think as if he hadn't had this planned since the moment he (rather valiantly, might he add) offered to do a recon mission for Davey's book.

"I think it's only fair we stick with the Disney cliche and you can just owe me a kiss," he said finally, leaning a bit closer and grinning in what was supposed to be a charming way.

Davey froze, going beet red. This was a joke right? Just one of Jack's shitty flirty jokes. But then he was looking at him and leaning a bit closer and holy fuck did his eyes just flick to Davey's lips? Holy shit.

Jack stayed put for a beat longer before he started to think, _hey, maybe this wasn't the genius plan you once thought and you should probably apologize and just. Run away_

"Heh, sorry. You don't have too, obviously, I was just-" he was cut off by Davey as he yanked him forward by the collar and crashed their lips together in what he considered the bravest thing he's ever done.

Jack immediately dropped the book and brought both his hands to pull Davey closer by the hips. Davey's hands wandered up to tangle in his hair and Jack grinned into the kiss.

When they finally pulled back they were both breathing harder than they should be. It wasn't even an intense kiss but I guess that's what happens when you pine for so long. Everything feels more intense than it really is.

Jack breathed out a laugh "wow, didn't think you'd actually do it" he said, not daring to raise his voice above a whisper.

Anxiety flashed through Davey's eyes and he moved to untangle his hands from Jack's hair, "Did you- did you not want me too? I'm sorry, wait, shit sorry I'll just-"

This time Jack cut him off, pressing his lips back to Davey's. When he pulled back again he was smiling.

"You think too much" he rasped, eyes still closed and forehead pressed to Davey's.

"You don't think enough" He countered, kissing him again.

They were pressed flush against each other and didn't separate again until they heard Race gasp dramatically and declare his innocence lost and the rest of their friends congratulate and/or make fun of them for taking so long. Davey blushed beet red and buried his face in his hands and Jack waved them, off telling Race that "Spot took yer innocence long ago!" and wrapping an arm around his waist he felt.

"Oh, bullshit! You know damn well it was I who corrupted him! Turned our favorite mister bad boy here into a queer!" he draped his arms across Spots shoulders and Spot just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, sure Racer. We'll pretend" they continued to argue over who took who’s innocence as they walked to their meeting, the rest of the group occasionally joining in the heated debate. Jack's arm didn't leave Davey's waist and listening to his dumbass friends argue and his dumbass boyfriend(?) join in, he honestly knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with that southern Davey. uuugh of my god idk why i love that so much. I just do.
> 
> ANywho, THIS WAS A REQUEST! You can request shit too @allthenewsiesaregay-bitch on the one hell site tunglr!!!


End file.
